


Antes da Tempestade

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Broken!ChanSoo, Drama, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Embaixo da chuva as memórias voltaram a Chanyeol, intensificando e afogando-o na dor. Sabendo que nunca iria abraçá-lo novamente, o arrependimento aflorou em seu peito, o fazendo desejar que tudo antes da tempestade fosse diferente.[BROKEN!CHANSOO] [DRAMA]





	Antes da Tempestade

**ANTES DA TEMPESTADE**

Os pés se afundavam na lama, tendo-a adentrando na botina desgastada pelo tempo e molhando a única parte em Chanyeol que continuava seca. A estrada já não tinha qualquer firmeza, o poder da água desfazendo o que o tempo seco de meses fez com a terra, deixando um rio de barro capaz de atolar qualquer carro ou carroça que tentasse passar por ali. A tempestade caía sem qualquer sinal de fim, as nuvens cada vez mais em um cinza chumbo, cobrindo cada parte do céu noturno.

Já tinha horas. Chanyeol não sabia mais porque continuava andando. Era inútil, idiota. No entanto prosseguia, perdido com o rumo de sua vida, seus pensamentos dentro de um furacão capaz de fazer-lhe perder a sanidade diante das lágrimas que pareciam sair do fundo de seu coração. O vento a bater-lhe o rosto tentava dizer a direção que deveria voltar, mas as pernas permaneciam sem controle a ir pelo outro caminho, seguindo um rastro há muito perdido do carro que antes seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar viram se afastar antes da tempestade.

Mas ele tinha culpa?

Toda a pressão, as algemas psicológicas, o medo. Tinha culpa de manter-se onde estava? De não abandonar seu passado e traçar seu caminho?

Chanyeol nasceu em uma família tradicional. Cresceu sob a rigidez de seu avô e pai, sofreu os vários cortes profundos em suas asas desde que aflorou a curiosidade do mundo fora daquela fazenda afundada em dívidas e cemitério de sonhos de todas as gerações. Não aprendeu a ver o que estava além daquelas terras e não procurou saber mais do que era imposto a si. Sua única fuga de tudo era o riacho descendo o morro, seu lugar calmo de esconder de seu pai nos momentos de fúria e de deixar que as cicatrizes se curassem.

E também o lugar que conheceu Kyungsoo, o filho do vizinho da fazenda ao lado.

O encontro foi normal, duas crianças da região se conhecendo. Mas assim que viu o jovem nanico de cabelo preto e lábios em formato de coração, Chanyeol sentiu em si um sentimento que sempre tentava esconder: curiosidade. Isso os levou a se tornarem amigos, todos os dias se encontrando naquele mesmo lugar às cinco horas em ponto e o deixando antes que o sol sumisse.

Nunca ganhou motivos, mas Chanyeol sempre manteve a amizade com o filho do vizinho em segredo. Se era errado ter curiosidade e aprender coisas novas, era errado se envolver com Kyungsoo, aquele que trazia para si tudo o que era novo em sua vida.

Kyungsoo, totalmente ao contrário de Chanyeol, teve uma infância e adolescência carregadas de incentivo dos pais. Aprendeu e descobriu tudo aquilo que podiam lhe oferecer e até mais, o conhecimento atraindo mais conhecimento. Foi estudar em uma escola particular em outra cidade — quase tendo os pais indo à falência por causa disso, afinal eles quem tomaram a decisão de pagar para o filho aprender o que eles não tiveram a chance. Ele ia para lá todos os dias de carro às quatro da manhã e voltava às quatro e meia da tarde.

Os dois tinham as mesmas raízes, mas as de Chanyeol nunca cresceram além não importa o quanto Kyungsoo tentasse. E mesmo quando os dois se beijaram em curiosidade em baixo da mangueira, ele permaneceu em sua prisão psicológica, acumulando culpa e dor de tudo o que estava a sentir com aquele desejo e carinho que tinha pelo filho do vizinho.

Entretanto, o tempo jamais parou. E com ele trouxe a mudança de Kyungsoo para uma metrópole.

Conseguiu uma bolsa integral em uma das melhores faculdades, anos de pura dedicação e esforço tanto seu quanto de seus pais que sempre deram o necessário para que o filho fosse embora para o mundo. Kyungsoo engatinhou, andou e agora corria com as próprias pernas em busca de uma nova vida para si e para seus pais.

Diferente de Chanyeol que nunca buscou por mais — acomodado —, Kyungsoo não ficaria.

O filho do vizinho já havia desistido de tentar fazê-lo enxergar o mundo que tanto não via. Quando não teve nenhuma resposta além da negação, deixou de lado. Embora os laços de amor que criaram com os anos e os milhares de beijos que dividiram as escondidas, não pararia sua vida devido ao medo que Chanyeol tinha em segurar sua mão e ir consigo para longe.

Manteve-se com ele já aguardando o fim.

E, enfim, a última coisa que Chanyeol viu foi o carro velho e sujo do pai de Kyungsoo se afastando pela estrada rachada, levando para sempre a única pessoa que depositou incentivo em si.

Em um surto de desespero, Chanyeol correu atrás do carro, as lágrimas a escapar de seus olhos fluindo com o vento que começava a bater em seu rosto. Correu até que seu corpo perdesse a velocidade, restando suas pernas a continuar a andar atrás do fantasma.

As memórias com Kyungsoo passavam em sua frente como cenas a se formarem nos pingos de chuva. Reviu cada momento que viveu com ele, desde quando o conheceu até a última noite, quando pela primeira vez seu carinho foi mais intenso e Kyungsoo tomou Chanyeol com todo o desejo, dando e recebendo o prazer carnal que sempre evitaram ter.

A intensidade da dor em seu peito aumentou, dilacerando com a realização de seu futuro. Havia acabado. Não possuía mais nada além das lembranças.

Não queria que Kyungsoo saísse de sua vida, não queria perdê-lo.

Ao pisar em falso, caiu de joelhos no lamaceiro. Contudo nada o parou, nem mesmo o corpo completamente encharcado, as roupas sujas e o nariz entupido incapaz de fazê-lo respirar sem ser pela boca.

Somente depois que a calma se abateu sobre a cidade, Chanyeol finalmente parou, achando-se na saída dela.

Olhou para todo o caminho a sua frente. Era uma longa estrada repleta de encruzilhada. Encarou-a por longos e intermináveis minutos, o peito apertado e o gosto amargo na garganta. E depois deu meia volta.

Seus pés o levaram de volta para a fazenda, onde ficaria pelo resto de sua vida, carregando para sempre o arrependimento, a saudade e a tristeza de perder Kyungsoo.

Mas ele tinha culpa?

Era só um covarde forjado pela vida.


End file.
